Sweethearts
by Theoretical
Summary: A McAbby fic. Chapter Two is a challenge for anyone who wants to do it. Thank you.
1. The Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Necco.

This is something I have challenged myself to do, and if you go into chapter two, I have a challenge for you.

All the phrases in bold are taken from Necco Conversation Sweethearts.

* * *

Sometimes, Abby knew she had to be the man of the relations ship. McGee could be timid, but that was okay with Abby. He was not at all like that **rude boy** she'd dated last year. Not, this was **true love.** And who wouldn't do anything for true love?

Sure, this was not how she'd imagined it for her whole life. When she was five, she'd imagined herself wearing pink and being a princess. Well, maybe she could settle. After all, she was wearing a pink pin and she was still a princess to McGee… if not an unorthodox one.

Stepping into the elevator she was a bit surprised to see him standing there.

"McGee!" she smiled, and so did he, taking her hand as they both turned back towards her lab.

"**Miss me**?" he asked smiling.

"But of course," she smiled as they sat down.

There was a long pause. It wasn't awkward for McGee simply enjoying Abby's company, but how Abby the silence was about to kill her.

"I have something **for you**," she reached into her pocket to fiddle with an old gum wrapper she'd noticed was I her pocket earlier, "I was wondering, if maybe, you'd like to…" her voice trailed off and McGee was giving her and old look.

"Uhm…" Abby managed, the gum wrapper now split into three pieces, "me fax kiss love?" Damn it! Why had she eaten those Sweethearts before doing this, their phrases were dancing in her head. Suddenly a bright pink heart popped into her head. The writing on it was almost to light to read, but she managed to make it out, "**Marry me**?"

Her response was a kiss, and a slight aww coming from the door way where Tony and ducky stood.

* * *

The End… But, go on to Chapter Two for a challenge… 


	2. The Challenge

Theoretical's Sweetheart Challenge.

For: All fan fiction writers.

What: Can you write a fic no more than 1,000 words long using at least five of these phrases taken from Necco Sweethearts.

Yes, the disclaimer and any/all authors notes do count to the word count.  
Yes, you must put a disclaimer about you not owning Necco.  
No, you do not have to put that it was a challenge by me, but it'd be nice if you did.  
No, it does not have to have a shipping in it.  
Yes, it can be dramatic.  
No, this is not a graded assignment.  
No, you do not have to be from the earth to do this challenge.  
Yes, you may use phrases from conversation hearts not in here, this is just so you don't have to go through thousands for boxes looking for phrases or to see if the one you want exists.

Why, you ask, are some in capitals? Because, when I was writing out the list, I didn't realize that I had pressed the caps lock key, and I'm to lazy to change it.

MY GIRL

MISS ME

IT'S LOVE

LET'S KISS

BE TRUE

MY LOVE

FAX ME

IT'S TRUE

MY PAL

MARRY ME

I DO

I WILL

E MAIL ME

FOR YOU

PAGE ME

ASK ME

KISS ME

ONE I LOVE

BE TRUE

CALL ME

SO FINE

LOVE

YOU BET

MY MAN

HUG ME

CUTIE PIE

HI LOVE

DEAR

FOR YOU

MISS YOU

HUG

MY DOLL

TRUE LOVE

MY BABY

WHY NOT

COOL SMILE

YOU'RE TOPS

SURE LOVE

OH BOY

ALL MINE

LOVE ME

ONLY YOU

WWW.CUPID

URA10

DEAR ONE

AWESOME

BE MY ICON

NEAT

TLC

GET REAL

HELLO

WHATEVER

YOU RULE

HOW SWEET

I HOPE

SURE DEAR

I WISH

DREAM ON

BE GOOD

LOVE YOU

GO GIRL

REAL LOVE

UR KIND

10

HEART OF GOLD

AMORE

BE KIND

BE MINE

BE MY HERO

DREAM

GO HOME

GOT LOVE

HOME SICK

I HEART YOU

ILU

I'M SURE

LOVE HER

LOVE HIM

LOVERBOY

MY HERO

NEW LOVE

NICE GIRL

YOU + ME

As If

Number One Fan

Angel

Year Dear

2000 Hugs

Girl power

First Kiss

Moon Beam

URA Star

Rising Star

Venus

Thank you

Too Sweet

You're Nice

Bite Me

Want You

Be Happy

Good Girl

You Rock

Wise Up

Tease

Do Me

Lick Me

Flirt Me

Sassy

Very Sexy

Flash Me

Loser

Way Cute

Rude Girl

Rude Boy

Ciao

No Clue

Forever

S.W.A.K

Please do not reveiw this chapter. Thank you!


End file.
